sonrisa angelical
by Xiang Li 17
Summary: Una sonrisa sincera, cálida y generosa puede derretir el hielo que cubre un maltrecho corazón. Fanfic romántico basado en uta no prince sama. Advertencia: Relación chico x chico. (yaoi) Pareja: Ichinose Tokiya x Itokki Otoya


Soy un ser frio o eso aparento, amo el silencio y el orden. Siempre he vivido en la soledad y esta ha sido mi refugio para proteger mi herido corazón de la cruenta vida. Llegue a la academia Saotome solo con el fin de encontrar "aquel sentimiento" que había perdido.

Soy Ichinose Tokiya, pero hasta hace poco en el mundo del espectáculo me conocían como Hayato. Un ser totalmente diferente a lo que soy, un vendedor de ilusiones y sueños, falacias que ya no poseía mi propio ser. Tal vez por eso mis productores comenzaron a decir que había perdido el corazón, cantaba bien pero con la calidez de un tempano de hielo.

Bajo una confusión total me sometí al entrenamiento de Saotome escondiendo en lo que se podía que Ichinose y Hayato eran la misma persona, pero las cosas no son como uno las planea y menos cuando un idiota, escandaloso y lleno de sueños es tu compañero de habitación.

Tal vez sea muy cruel como describo a este pequeño pelirrojo, bueno es solo unos centímetros más bajo que yo. Itokki Otoya es un chico que ha estado rodeado de dificultades más sin embargo es optimista y alegre. Desde que le conocí ha hecho estragos en mí. Es ruidoso y no me permite ahogarme en la soledad y el silencio que tanto amaba. Cada que me ve me saluda con una sonrisa que parece competir con la calidez del sol.

Es un chico amable, dulce, optimista es como un ángel que convierte lo negro de mi existencia en un arco iris. El sin saberlo ha trastornado mi mundo aunque cree que quien ha hablado mi corazón es otra persona.

Soy un idiota al permitir que todos crean que ha sido Nanami, pero en verdad la voz melodiosa que descongelo mi corazón fue la de otoya, al escucharlo cantar o reír siento que puedo ser yo, que puedo volver a vivir. Me da pánico, decir la verdad porque tal vez si él lo sabe se aleje de mí.

No sé en qué momento exacto comencé a sentir porque aquel pelirrojo lo que siento pero cada vez es más fuerte y más difícil de disimular, aunque tengo miedo que sea descubierto. ¡Oh cielos! Es tan complicado, si tan solo no fuéramos dos chicos. Sé que el ama a Nanami y nunca me vera como más que un amigo aunque para mí él sea mi ángel, la razón del latir de mi corazón.

En el cuarto que compartimos en la mansión me he encerrado mientras él ha salido a correr, últimamente ha estado un poco desanimado porque cada que avanzamos en nuestra travesía como grupo aparecen nuevos problemas. Ahora solo pienso la forma de cómo hacerlo reír. Quiero escuchar esa risa angelical que me enamora pero me cuesta, no soy muy bueno para las bromas y solo se me ocurre cantarle con mi corazón.

Tomo un bolígrafo y comienzo a garabatear sobre hojas de papel y mi cerebro se nubla. ¡Rayos! Que tan difícil es aparentar en mis letras que solo es mi amigo y compañero y no hacer como siempre he hecho, crear letras pensando en el amor que siento por el pero si lo hago descubrirá que lo veo de una forma no convencional y otra vez el miedo me invade.

Desearía por un minuto dejar de ser un cobarde y gritar lo que tanto me oprime en el pecho. " TE AMO OTOYA". Sin darme cuenta termino escribiendo esa frase en el papel. Tal vez mi inconsciente quiera liberar un poco el dolor de callar. Como pocas veces permití actuar por instinto, así que doble la hoja y con ella forme un avión, lo lance deseando con todas mis fuerzas poder liberar el amor que desde aproximadamente dos años siento por aquel joven de mirada alegre y sonrisa sincera. Cerré los ojos mientras lo hacía soñando despierto por solo en un momento en ser correspondido y dejar de fingir. Poder abrazarlo y besarle.

"¡si tan solo el me amara como yo lo amo, no me importaría luchar contra el mundo y contra las reglas de saotome!" Pensé antes de abrir los ojos y para mi sorpresa y terror él estaba allí. Parado en la puerta con aquel avión en la mano, curioso al ver parte de la letra que sobre salía, desdoblo el papel mientras yo sentía como moría lentamente. Todo estaba perdido, mi ángel me odiaría y no volvería a sonreír para mí.

-yo… -me costaba explicarme, un nudo en la garganta atoraba mis palabras.

-¿esto es verdad? –pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí. –ya no podía ocultarlo, no había razón para mentir. – Otoya yo te amo desde hace un tiempo ya, pero sé que tu no me vez así. No necesitas hacerte cargo de mis sentimientos, con que no me desprecies por verte así, es suficiente para mí. –dije bajando la mirada, ya no podía sostenerla. Mi corazón se arrugaba y se hacía muy pequeño.

-Eres un tonto –dijo antes de lanzarse sobre mí con tal fuerza que me tiro al suelo. El dolor por el golpe pasó a un segundo plano cuando sentí como sus labios torpemente se posaban sobre los míos.

Este debía ser otro de mis locos sueños en donde soy correspondido. Acaricie su mejilla, disfrutaría de la falacia creada por mi mente unos segundos. Después despertaría a la cruel realidad y sentiría el golpe que me debió dar o solo despertaría con el papel en la mano y descubriría que solo me quede dormido y no era más que el más grande susto de mi vida.

-yo también te amo. – murmuro aun encima de mí. – no había dicho nada porque pensé que te gustaba Nanami pero desde el día que supe que eras mi compañero de cuarto me gustaste. –explico con su hermoso rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

-Ella es solo una amiga pero la persona más importante en mi vida eres tú, el único que logro con su sonrisa descongelar mi corazón. –indique antes de acercar mis labios a los suyos y besarlo de forma que no hubiese dudas cuanto lo amaba.

Pasaron no sé cuantos minutos en que solo nos besábamos, nos mirábamos, reíamos y volvíamos a besarnos. La hora de la cena paso y ninguno de los dos quiso salir de la habitación solo deseábamos disfrutar el momento, llenarnos de ilusiones con un futuro juntos.

-¿chicos acaso no piensan cenar? –Se escuchó la voz de Kotobuki –san entrando por la puerta, traía consigo una bolsa de galletas de apariencia algo rara.

Asustados nos levantamos y salimos rápidamente del lugar. No era bueno que supiesen lo nuestro y mucho menos ser obligados a comer de aquel alimento que traía impresa la marca de Natsuki en ellas. Apenas habíamos comenzado una relación como para morir de indigestión antes de disfrutar de nuestra relación. Caminamos lejos disfrutando de la melodía que se formaba con el latir de ambos corazones.

Fin.

Notas de autora: Hola, espero les guste este pequeño shot que surgió al resucitar mi musa. Dedicado con amor a mi amiga Wajiwaji, espero pronto tenerla otra vez en el mundo del fanfic y que pueda graduarse de su carrera, se lo merece después de tanto esfuerzo.

Besos achocolatados Xiang Li 3


End file.
